A Room With A Zim
by Invader Bdon FTW
Summary: What happens when Zim finally goes too far? What happens when Dib blows up Zim's base? What happens when Membrane lets Zim stay in his house and room with Dib? ZADR! What happens when tacos rule the world? I dunno either, but it isn't included in this.


A Room With A Zim

**Note: The next chapter is a fail. As a result, I will be putting all the chapters on one will know when they change :)**

**Chapter 1: Provoked**

It was another day at skool. Dib was trying to find a way to make everyone see what Zim really is. One day, Zim was being really mean to Dib after Dib threw some pork at Zim, trying to make him burn. And burn he did. So Zim, in retaliation, asked Ms. Bitters if he could move beside Dib.

"Why Zim, do you want to sit beside the Insane One?"

"Nonsense! I'm a pathetic, fffffilthy, HYOOman! Just look at my neck!"

"OK Zim. You can sit beside it,"

So Zim sat beside Dib. Dib, being Dib, was immediately suspicious. So Zim decided to shut him up. He put a bit of sticky bologna on Dib's mouth, knocked all his books on the floor and slapped him with his PAK legs. Dib was furious! So at the end of the day, he went home and went into his labs...

"Hey Gaz. Have you ever felt so angry you just want to strangle the person who did it?"

"Yeah. I feel like that when you talk. So be quiet. Your voice is making me sick,"

Dib looks up to see Professor Membrane walk in.

"Hello insane son. Hello daughter. How are you today?"

"Hi Dad. Can I use the labs today?"

"My poor insane son. I take this as a getting better sign. You actually now know we have labs. But, I think you are still a little insane for the labs right now. Besides, I need them for my Super Toast Project. I'm almost done. Anyway, how was your day Gaz?"

"Dad, Dib is looking at me."

"No I'm not,"

"Go to bed insane son,"

"I'm not insane!"

How was your day Gaz?"

"Dad-"

"It was ok. I finished Game Slave 2. Now I need a new video game,"

Dad, I-"

"Well, I'll see what I can do about your boredom. I'll get my scientists- I mean- I'll get right on it. Well, off to bed, both of you. It's very late,"

"Dad, we just got home from skool!"

"No you didn't! I'm a scientist! I think I can tell the time! Anyway, that thing you call science isn't real science! My type is! Real Science-try it. Now off to bed insane son. Gaz, I'm going to buy you a new video game,"

"Dad, it's four in the afternoon!"

"No it isn't Dib! You heard Dad: go to bed. Now, before I harvest your soul!"

So Dib used his ninjaness to go and get a doomsday device from the labs. There, he found all sorts of cool devices that his dad had invented with real science (try it). He found a really far-fetched thing to make bread warm(labeled :TOASTER), a thing to make words appear on paper(label:PEN) and a thing to blow stuff up by lighting a string at one end(label:DYNAMITE-CAUTION:VERY DANGEROUS! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ADULT PERMISSION TO USE THIS!). Just what he needed. Once he got himself untangled from a really wierd flatish ball with a string attached(label:YO-YO) he got all the sticks of DYNAMITE-CAUTION:VERY DANGEROUS! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ADULT PERMISSION TO USE THIS! he could carry and went to Zim's base.

That night, a huge explosion shook the little bit of earth around Zim's base. Dib laughed (quite maniacally if you ask me) and left to go home.

**Chapter 2: Retaliation and Destiny...**

The news was on at the Membrane residence (that means home Zim!) Dib was watching (he was forced to by Membrane) Probing the Membrane of Science. There was something or some_one_ that Dib didn't expect to be alive on there.

It was...

waaaas...

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas...

Zim! Dib was so surprised that he didn't come out of his stupor until the end of the show. Even when Gaz poked his eye and got sick at the sight of him on him he didn't get out of the stupor. It was only the announcement that roused him.

"This foreign boy," Membrane started,"has become the victim of a terrorist attack. His house was blown up with a big kerspoady! Only him and his dog-"

"Mongoose dog!" interrupted Gir.

"He and his, mongoose dog, are the only survivors. Out of the generosity and warmth of my artificial- I mean real, totally real heart, I am going to allow the Foreign Boy and his mongoose dog to stay with me until his house can be rebuilt."


End file.
